1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to composite articles comprising a support medium supporting a mass thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Para-xylylene polymers have been used for various protective coating and encapsulation purposes as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,246,627; 3,268,773; 3,288,728; 3,300,332; 3,301,707; 3,319,141; 3,327,184; 3,332,891; 3,333,169; 3,342,754 and 3,375,110.